


Chotto Ecchi Nijigasaki

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, RinaAi is the only pure scene so far, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: Um conjunto de cenas curtas de situações ecchi. Cada capítulo tem uma classificação diferente que é indicada no título.EDIT 1: Estou adicionando mais 4 capítulos. Não sei se haverão outros.EDIT 2: Não esperava que fosse surgir um plot para a Setsuna no meio destas cenas, mas aqui estamos nós.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Yuuki Setsuna, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku, Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu, Uehara Ayumu/Yuuki Setsuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Ayumu [Explicit]

Os pensamentos perturbavam Ayumu ao ponto do insuportável. Com as luzes desligadas, apenas uma fresta entre as cortinas deixava a claridade da noite adentrar no seu quarto. A temperatura amena parecia ter se transformado em verão enquanto Ayumu já sabia que não poderia evitar deixar-se levar pelo delírio solitário da noite.

― Yuu-chan... ― ela sussurrou para a penumbra, sua mãos esquerda deslizando sobre o tecido do pijama, acarinhando o mamilo desperto pela enxurrada de pensamentos eróticos que tinham invadido sua mente.

Era de certa forma admirável como sua mente conseguia criar imagens tão fortes nos seus pensamentos. Ayumu jamais tinha visto Yuu em situações como aquelas que sua imaginação construía, ou tinha lhe ouvido dizer coisas como as que dizia no seu pensamento. Ainda assim, tudo parecia perfeito, quase real aos olhos fechados da jovem.

Nos seus pensamentos Yuu lhe beijava com desejo, roubando seu fôlego. Abraçava-a e tocava com cuidado, com precisão. Toques que Ayumu tentava reproduzir por si mesma em seu corpo, toques que lhe arrepiavam e excitavam cada vez mais.

Suas mãos exploravam, afastando e abrindo tecido. A sensação das unhas deslizando sobre suas coxas lhe fez reprimir um gemido de satisfação. Nos seus pensamentos, a voz de Yuu, não mais do que um sussurro ao seu ouvido, lhe dizia como a desejava, como lhe achava linda.

Estava tão molhada... Certamente a calcinha estava inutilizada. Sem ter mais espaço para paciência ela também afastou o tecido delicado de si e deixou suas mãos se aproximarem do seu centro. Mesmo o mais suave resbalar contra seu clitóris excitado lhe fez arfar, num silêncio forçado. As cobertas escondiam seu ato e lhe permitiam não pensar em mais nada que não o prazer crescente dos toques que ministrava. Explorava-se, buscando o que faria as sensações se tornarem ainda mais deliciosas. Brincou com os dedos na entrada da vagina, saboreando a sensação. Porém não havia nada como o que sentia ao acarinhar seu pequeno ponto entumecido.

Focou-se nisso e sentiu a tensão crescendo. A respiração descontrolada, os gemidos sem som e os toques mais e mais fortes, rápidos e prolongados faziam perder a capacidade de raciocinar. Mesmo a imagem erótica em sua mente não era capaz de manter-se diante da proximidade do orgasmo.

Ayumu chamava pelo nome da amada, sem emitir nenhum som, repetidamente, como um mantra. Não por nenhum outro motivo que não o quanto aquilo aumentava seu prazer. Sentiu-se guiada ao orgasmo pela única imagem que pode manter na mente de Yuu e pelo clamor emudecido de seu nome. Um clímax longo e forte como não lembrava já ter sentido.

Deixou-se recuperar o fôlego, sentindo a satisfação física. Nesses momentos costumava assaltar-lhe a vergonha, mas estranhamente não daquela vez. O cansaço sobreveio rápido, mal permitindo que arrumasse o pijama. Fez algum esforço e confiou que as cobertas iriam protegê-la.

A última coisa que pensou antes de adormecer foi quase uma preçe. Desejou do fundo dos seus sentimentos que logo pudesse viver aquelas fantasias no mundo real, com a pessoa que amava.

Do outro lado da parede, Yuu adormeceu algum tempo depois, com pensamentos muito semelhantes aos de Ayumu.


	2. Shizuku [Teen and Up]

Desde que tinham começado a namorar, Shizuku e Kasumi às vezes almoçavam juntas em alguma sala de aula desocupada. Costumeiramente nestas ocasiões Shizuku comia bastante rápido e aproveitava o restante do tempo para abraçar Kasumi ou apenas observá-la falar sobre qualquer dia:

― Ei, isso faz cócegas, Shizuko ― riu-se Kasumi, não realmente num tom de reclamação. Ela estava sentada praticamente no colo da atriz, as duas sentadas atrás da mesa de professor, escondidas da entrada. Os almoços já estavam terminados e elas ainda tinham cerca de vinte minutos até o começo das duas da tarde.

― Desculpe ― pediu Shizuku, sem afrouxar o abraço ao redor da namorada. ― É que você é tão fofa, Kasumi-san, que é difícil não querer te apertar.

― Sua boba, é claro que Kasumin é fofa ― disse a garota de cabelos claros, com o rosto corado. ― A mais foda de todas!

― Sim, é sim ― concordou Shizuku, mergulhando o nariz nos cabelos da outra garota. O cheiro adocicado leve despertava os sentidos da idol e atriz, fazendo-a tentar acomodar as costas da outra mais contra si. ― Você é... fofa demais, Kasumi-san...

― S-Shizuko... ― Kasumi fez um pequeno som de surpresa quando sentiu o beijo carinhoso atrás da orelha. Um gesto seguido de outros pequenos beijos pela sua nuca e pescoço. A respiração da garota de cabelos castanhos parecia tão quente. ― E-Ei, Shizuko!

― Hã? ― a atriz se sentiu confusa quando Kasumi se afastou dela, como se tivesse sido arrancada de um sonho à força. ― Kasumi-san?

― Você está exagerando, sua e-ecchi... ― disse a idol, com o rosto corado, virando a expressão para longe para esconder a vergonha ainda maior de dizer a última palavra.

― Ah, desculpe ― pediu Shizuku, dividida entre a culpa e a frustração. ― Eu só...

― Está tudo bem ― interrompeu-lhe Kasumi. ― Só... não faça essas coisas assim de repente.

― Está bem ― disse Shizuku, sentindo-se aliviada quando Kasumi se recostou contra ela novamente. Seu coração estava um pouco acelerado, mesmo que estivesse apenas sentada. ― Será que... ― sua voz saiu baixa, quase um sussurro ao ouvido da outra. ― Eu posso...?

Kasumi tinha as orelhas muito vermelhas, mas não se moveu ou encarou a outra:

― Nós temos alguns minutos ainda né... ― foi tudo o que teve coragem de dizer. Shizuku não precisava que falasse mais nada afinal.

Dessa vez um ato pensado, Shizuku beijou o pescoço de Kasumi com quase nenhuma inibição. Também suas mãos envolveram os braços e dorso da namorada com um gesto deliberado de carícia. Kasumi soltou uma pequena interjeição, tensa, e Shizuku pode sentir como seus braços estavam arrepiados. Isso apenas motivava mais a atriz.

Sentadas no chão, com Kasumi encolhida nos braços de Shizuku, esta deixou que uma das suas mãos fosse do braço para o joelho da namorada, então para sua coxa, maravilhando-se com a sensação macia:

― E-Ei... Shizuko... ― Kasumi arfou, mexendo-se no lugar. ― Espera... Shizuko!

Shizuku recuou, o coração acelerando ainda mais ao perceber que estava completamente perdida nas sensações que sequer tinha percebido conscientemente o que estava fazendo. Desfez o abraço e recuou as costas, recostando-se na mesa que lhes escondia:

― Desculpe... ― o entendimento atrasado do seu gesto lhe perturbava imensamente. ― Eu... Me perdi um pouco. Sinto muito, Kasumi-san.

Kasumi estava muito corada, sua expressão parecendo preenchida pelo choque. Porém, ainda assim, ela pareceu ainda mais surpresa quando Shizuku afastou-se por completo e levantou:

― Shizuko?

― Me desculpe, eu... ― Shizuku pegou sua marmita vazia e afastou-se em direção a saída da sala. Kasumi levantou apressada, parecendo pensar em contê-la. ― É melhor eu ir, logo mais as aulas vão começar.

― Espera, Shizuko.

Porém a atriz não esperou. A vergonha e os sentimentos bagunçados pelo desejo despertado lhe fizeram fugir o mais rápido possível.


	3. Nana [Explicit]

Nana costumava esperar que fosse quase madrugada para, sem querer, trancar a porta do quarto. A maioria das vezes fazia isso para poder assistir os animes da temporada ou antigos que tivesse comprado blu-ray escondida.

Mas nem sempre. Às vezes era outro tipo de curiosidade que lhe fazia ligar o laptop e colocar os fones de ouvido.

Ela gostava de animação 2D. Os herois sempre pareciam mais corajosos nos animes, assim como as mulheres sempre pareciam mais fofas e bonitas quando desenhadas. Talvez pensasse daquela maneira por não ter tido ainda nenhuma experiência romântica fora dos jogos, mas era fato que a beleza 2D era algo que lhe atraía.

Estava jogando uma visual novel nova. Um eroge para otakus com muitas rotas de meninas bonitas. Nana tinha escolhido a delicada Sakuya como sua favorita e estava prestes a começar a cena mais, er, importante de desenvolvimento de relacionamento do protagonista com sua escolhida.

Sakuya era uma personagem divertida. Ciumenta, um tanto sincera e explosiva quando provocada, tinha traços delicados e fofos, muito fofos. Seus cabelos a altura dos ombros tinham um tom salmão belíssimo e uma voz agradável.

Nana tinha que corrigir-se em pensamento a todo momento, pelo impulso de trocar o nome de Sakuya por de uma pessoa de fora do mundo 2D.

Sentada diante do computador, Nana percebeu com empolgação a troca de cena e a música de tom diferente começar. Seu coração saltou quando percebeu que na cena Sakuya estaria com voz. No texto, e no som, Nana, ou melhor, o protagonista, e Sakuya trocavam beijos apaixonados. O cenário não era outro que não a enfermaria vazia da escola, em um final de tarde de cores belíssimas.

A primeira interjeição de prazer de Sakuya fez Nana sentir-se fraca e ter certeza de que colocar a cena na reprodução automática era o ideal.

O momento se desenvolveu rápido e a primeira ilustração de nu parcial de Sakuya tomou conta da tela, enquanto a personagem falava sobre como sentia-se envergonhada naquele momento. Nana mordeu os lábios e deixou que uma das mãos saisse de cima da sua coxa para os seios.

O protagonista, assim como Nana, estava ávido para ver tudo o que Sakuya podia propiciar. Beijos em várias parte e mais uma ilustração, ainda mais explícita fizeram Nana levar a mão ao calção do pijama, quase aflita.

A voz, a voz de Sakuya reverberava e arrepiava Nana, fazendo-a sentir-se muito tensa de excitação. Quando tocou-se quase não conseguiu conter o gemido de prazer intenso. Teve que se conter e que respirar fundo para não chegar ao ápice rápido demais. Queria assistir ao momento de Sakuya por inteiro e acompanhar-lhe na hora certa.

"Ah.... Anata-kun.... Anata-kun... " o texto e a voz da personagem ia se tornando errádicos e Setsuna fechou os olhos, sentindo o orgasmo muito próximo. Sílabas mudas escaparam entre seus suspiros quase inaudíveis:

― Ah.... Ayu.....

A voz tomada apenas pelos gemidos da personagem, naquele momento, eram os gemidos genuínos da pessoa que estava nos pensamentos de Nana. O orgasmo foi inevitável diante daquela imagem mental e Nana apenas deixou-se levar pelo prazer intenso.

Quando retornou a si, a cena do jogo também já havia acabado. Ela salvou em um novo slot e tirou os fones. O silêncio do mundo ao seu redor contrastava com a impressão de prazer e satisfação nos seus pensamentos e corpo. Esforçou-se para fechar o jogo, guardar o disco (sem identificação) e desligar o computador. Tudo acertado, a porta destrancada, ela se atirou sobre o colchão com a cara nos lençóis.

Seu coração ainda terminava de se acalmar. Seus pensamentos ainda dispersos pelo clímax tinham a imagem persistente da pessoa real em primeiro plano. Mesmo sabendo que era uma tola, naqueles momentos, Nana permitia-se fantasiar e delirar pelo que sabia ser impossível.

Assim como uma personagem 2D, a pessoa que lhe despertava a paixão também jamais seria sua.


	4. Rina [General]

Rina estava exausta. Mesmo com todo o preparo físico da prática do clube, quando Ai resolvera tirar a tarde para andarem pela cidade, a garota de cabelos rosa-chiclete tinha usado toda a sua capacidade de resistência para simplesmente não desistir de andar.

Ai também ficou cansada, para ser justa. As duas chegaram suadas no apartamento de Rina e tinham se atirado no chão, no quarto da gamer, aproveitando o frescor do ar-condicionado. Era verão pleno, então o próprio ar quente e seco tinha sido um dos fatores de dificuldade na maratona de passeio.

Rina percebeu a respiração muito tranquila de Ai e olhou para o lado. A loira tinha caído no sono, sem preocupações, sua expressão sempre entusiasmada agora tomada por uma tranquilidade inédita aos olhos da aluna do primeiro ano. Tennouji não conseguiu evitar sorrir daquilo.

Custava para ela acreditar que realmente tinha se declarado e sido aceita. Ai era sua primeira grande amiga e agora também sua namorada. Claro, apesar do status, desde a declaração, elas não tinham feito nada além de trocar uns três abraços afetuosos e mandado mensagens românticas bobas uma para a outra.

Não tinham sequer tido o primeiro.... beijo.

Rina virou-se de lado e ficou observando o rosto relaxado de Ai. Pensar sobre a questão do beijo tinha agitado a gamer, fazendo-a não conseguir evitar olhar para os lábios finos, levemente coloridos pelo brilho labial aplicado.

Tennouji tinha uma dificuldade imensa de expressar seus sentimentos, isso era um fato. Dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, logo Ai era a pessoa que parecia capaz de enxergar Rina através de sua falta de expressividade física. Porém, também era Ai, dentre todas as pessoas no mundo próximo de Rina, a pessoa mais tapada para questões românticas.

E era bem verdade que a própria Rina também sentia-se tímida para deixar mais claro sua vontade, uma vez que todos sempre lhe julgavam com uma aparência infantil demais para questões românticas. De certa forma ela concordava com esses argumentos, mas parte de si pensava que, mesmo que estivesse no terceiro ano, sua pouca desenvoltura sempre lhe faria parecer deslocada para tais assuntos.

― Hm... ― Ai resmungou algo enquanto dormia, mas não mais do que um breve som. Rina achou graça daquilo e aproveitou o momento para aninhar-se no ombro da namorada. A loira fez outro som e uma palavra única escapou dos seus lábios. ― Rinari...

― Ai-san ― respondeu a garota de cabelos rosados, num sussurro. O rosto de Ai parecia ainda mais belo, assim de perto. Apesar disso ela sentiu vontade de ver de uma posição melhor, então colocou-se apoiada sobre os cotovelos e admirou a face adormecida da namorada.

Por algum motivo, Rina lembrou-se de um dos filmes antigos que tinha assistido na casa de Shizuku. Sempre havia uma cena emocionante, entre a metade e o final do filme, onde o mocinho e a mocinha se beijavam apaixonadamente, abraçando-se ao som de uma trilha dramática crescente. Sempre tinha pensado naqueles momentos como um exagero, afinal um simples beijo não sucitava uma trilha sonora tão agitada.

Porém, naquele momento, observando tão de perto o rosto de Ai, enfim Rina pensou na possibilidade que toda a dramaticidade dessas cenas refletisse na verdade o que se passava dentro dos sentimentos do casal apaixonado:

― Rinari...? ― Ai abriu de leve os olhos e piscou ao ver a outra ali sobre si. ― Tudo bem?

― Sim ― respondeu Rina. ― Você acabou dormindo.

― Ah, foi mal ― disse Ai, com um sorriso de leve desconserto. ― Você está bem?

― Uhum ― confirmou. ― Estava pensando, apenas.

― Pensando sobre o que? ― perguntou Ai, parecendo estar alerta com aquela proximidade, apenas de não realmente demonstrar algum tipo de tentativa de escape.

― Sobre... Você ― admitiu Rina, a voz travando de leve para sair. Acabou piscando de leve com isso, algo que ninguém mais notaria e entendia. Ninguém além de Ai.

― Rinari... ― a expressão de Ai era de entendimento. Talvez um leve rubor tenha surgido no seu pescoço.

Rina sentiu que Ai não a estava negando. Só que, faltava um passo de coragem para que Rina tomasse qualquer iniciativa. Ai devia saber disso também, pois levou uma das mãos até o ombro da outra, num gesto mínimo de carícia e de incentivo.

E foi só por sentir este incentivo que Rina enfim foi até Ai, fazendo seus lábios se tocarem pela primeira vez. Um toque suave, mas persistente. O cheiro e sabor adociçado do brilho labial chegou ao paladar de Rina. Ai estava de olhos cerrados, mas Rina não. Só que, as batidas descontroladas do seu coração lhe levaram a também fechar os olhos, numa tentativa de acalmar-se o mínimo.

Um instante breve, mas que ficou gravado na memória de Rina como algo eterno.


	5. Shioriko [Mature]

A sala do conselho estudantil estava vazia ao final da tarde. O brilho do céu do crepúsculo entrava pela ampla janela, ainda com as cortinas abertas. Uma gaveta entreaberta e um par de óculos colocados ali de qualquer maneira eram os poucos sinais de que a calmaria da sala era uma fachada. O outro indício foi um som seco que feio do cúbico usado como armário, cuja porta ficava no lado oposto à entrada.

Dentro da pequena sala, completamente às escuras, duas jovem entrelaçadas em um abraço sem fim ou começo, trocavam beijos apaixonados, quase desesperados. Puxavam-se e apertavam-se uma contra a outra com necessidade e desejo, suas respirações quentes tornavam o ambiente fechado quase sufocante.

Não havia uma troca sequer de palavras durante aquele momento de intimidade. Apenas beijos, apenas suspiros e contato impensado. Não pensar parecia ser a regra fundamental daquele acordo mútuo e secreto entre as duas jovens envolvidas.

O que uma das jovens mulheres pensava era que jamais poderia pensar sobre seus gestos naqueles encontros, pois a vergonha iria lhe destruir. Apesar disso, nem ela nem a outra envolvida pareciam pensar em findar com aqueles momentos tão cedo. A pura necessidade física ditava suas ações e, de certa forma, sentiam-se aliviadas em saber que teriam aqueles momentos.

Naquela tarde em particular, talvez por acontecimentos exteriores, mas a cúmplice da jovem que preferia não pensar estava mais incisiva do que já era seu costume. Ela puxava a garota mais alta e segurava com uma das mãos para que seus quadris pernanecessem sempre juntos. Um gesto ousado e perigoso, pois inflavama o desejo de maneira alarmante para ambas.

Em certo ponto a garota mais baixa pareceu desistir de qualquer controle e empurrou a não-racional contra a parede oposta, logo ali, já que o cômodo era pequeno. Ela então levou ambas as mãos para separar minimamente as pernas da outra, pressionando-se contra esta:

― Ah... E-Ei... ― a não-racional disse, sentindo aquele gesto muito mais do que achava que poderia lidar. ― E-Espera, N...

Ela foi calada com novos beijos. Junto com a carícia entre suas línguas a mais baixa retomou o ato de pressionar-se contra a outra, repetidamente. A não-racional apertou os olhos já na penumbra e deixou escapar um gemido baixo. Não tinha mais como parar o ato que agora era definitivamente sexual, então, ela fez a única coisa que poderia.

Não pensou a respeito. E puxou a outra contra si, dando-lhe espaço para que o contato fosse ainda mais prazeroso para si.

Ainda que tecnicamente o ato não causasse estímulo direto a mais baixa, ela parecia motivada o suficiente para seguir naquela dança desesperada com mais e mais empenho. Os suspiros da outra que chegavam aos seus ouvidos, o gosto do pescoço ao beijar-lhe e o calor dos movimentos em si era o suficiente para que seus sentidos também estivesse imersos no prazer quase osmótico.

Não levou um longo tempo para que o contato através dos tecidos, acompanhados de todo o resto, levassem a garota não-racional a um clímax errádico, onde ambas não puderam conter gemidos baixos de prazer. Por pouco a não-racional não caiu, mas, apesar das pernas fracas e tremor, ela conseguiu se firmar.

Tiraram um momento para respirar e recuperar o fôlego. Um momento em que nada foi dito, como era o esperado. Mesmo que aquilo tivesse ido muito além do que outras vezes, e que houvesse uma sensação diferente no ambiente por conta disso, ainda assim mantiveram o silêncio. Seus olhos sequer se encontraram na escuridão.

A mais baixa ajeitou a frente do uniforme e certificou-se que seus cabelos estavam presos corretamente. Era meio que o sinal de que iria sair primeiro da sala e então da sala do conselho. Ela usualmente ia embora primeiro, apesar de que, especialmente naquela ocasião, a outra sentia que precisaria de mais tempo para recuperar-se mesmo.

O comum é que a outra simplesmente sairia e fecharia a porta. Ela se virou e a maçaneta fez um leve ruído ao ser segurada. Porém, diferente de todas as outras vezes, ela soltou o metal antes de abrir a porta.

Virou-se e com precisão depositou um último beijo nos lábios da outra.

O gesto confundiu os pensamentos ainda rasos e evitados da não-racional. Ao ponto em que ela não teve certeza se a outra disse algo após isto ou apenas sua imaginação criou um 'obrigada' inexistente. Depois disso a outra saiu.

Vários minutos depois, quando a não-racional sentiu-se firme o suficiente, ela retornou a sala vazia do conselho estudantil. Sua gaveta ainda estava entreaberta, mas não havia mais os óculos ali, apenas sua braçadeira levemente amarrotada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentários e kudos são sempre bem-vindos :)


	6. Kasumi [Teen and Up]

Desde a cena na sala aula vazia Kasumi sentia que Shizuku vinha lhe evitando. Mesmo que agisse com a mesma alegria com ela e não tomasse nenhuma atitude clara, de algum modo Kasumi percebeu em alguns dias que não conseguia mais ficar sozinha com a namorada. Elas ainda conversavam normalmente pelo chat privado e trocavam mensagens consideravelmente bobas, particularmente açucaradas da parte de Kasumi, mas todas as vezes que Kasumi perguntava se poderiam almoçar juntas outra vez, Shizuku tinha algum compromisso que lhe tomaria quase todo o horário do almoço.

Outra vez Kasumi descobria como a moderada Oosaka Shizuku podia ser impossível de lidar.

Em um final de tarde parte dos membros do clube de School Idols fazia uma corrida leve para encerrar a prática do dia. Kasumi normalmente era a primeira a parar e voltar ao ponto de início, mas naquela tarde ela se determinou a ir mais adiante, acompanhando como possível o ritmo de Shizuku. Kasumi realmente pensou em desistir algumas vezes, mas alegrou-se quando viu a atriz enfim parando, dando um último sprint para alcançá-la:

― Kasumi-san? ― a primeira surpresa de Shizuku foi a surpresa, mas em seguida um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto. ― Correu bastante hoje, parabéns.

― Kasumin... Sempre... Vai se sair bem... Afinal... ― tentava dizer Kasumi, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos e respirando com dificuldade.

― Espera, eu vou pegar água pra você ― disse a atriz, afastando-se. Kasumi ergueu a mão para pará-la, mas não foi rápida o bastante. Para a sorte dela, Yuu não estava muito longe e logo Shizuku voltou com duas garrafas de água. ― Aqui.

― Obrigada, Shizuko ― falou a garota de cabelos castanho-acizentados, com talvez um pouco mais de ternura do que esperaria, mas para a idol mais fofa de todas isso não era realmente um problema. Elas se hidrataram e fizeram os alongamentos para terminar a atividade física. Yuu já estava longe, levando água e toalha para Ayumu.

― Vamos voltar para o clube ― disse Shizuku, dando um passo na direção do prédio dos clubes. Dessa vez, porém, Kasumi foi atenta o bastante e lhe segurou o pulso com firmeza. ― Kasumi-san?

― Eu... Nós precisamos conversar, Shizuko ― disse Kasumi, revestindo-se de coragem.

― Kasumi-san... ― Shizuku pareceu hesitante diante daquela intimação. Seu olhar deixava claro que ela fugiria se tivesse a chance. Mas isso a outra não iria permitir.

― Vem ― disse Kasumi, puxando a namorada na direção contrária do prédio. Shizuku não resistiu ativamente, mas manteve-se inerte, sentindo o puxão inicial e colocando-se a seguir a outra.

Elas caminharam até uma parte afastada dos jardins da escola, mais especificamente um banco que ficava bem longe das vistas dos passantes. Sentaram-se e um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre elas. Kasumi percebia que a outra evitava olhar na sua direção:

― Né, Shizuko ― começou a idol mais fofa de todas. ― Tem algo errado?

― Errado? Claro que não, Kasumi-san. Por que pergunta isso? ― indagou Shizuku, parecendo completamente surpresa com aquela indagação.

Ela teria enganado fácil qualquer uma, menos Kasumi:

― Sem atuação agora, Shizuko ― pediu esta, com as sobrancelhas apertadas. O olhar direto e determinado da outra quebraram a expressão perfeitamente moldada da outra. Shizuku desviou o olhar outra vez. ― Você tem me evitado e, mesmo sem dizer nada, tem ficado mais distante. Kasumin não é boba.

― Sei que não é ― respondeu a morena, apertando as mãos sobre o colo. ― Eu só não...

― É pelo que aconteceu aquele dia? ― perguntou Kasumi, sem rodeios. A outra se encolheu no lugar. ― Aquele dia você saiu e nem me deixou falar nada.

― Eu... Você não precisava ver um comportamento tão inadequado da minha parte... ― disse Shizuku, numa voz baixa e envergonhada, conseguindo irritar Kasumi de uma maneira que só ela era capaz.

Sem aviso, a garota de cabelos cinzentos levou a mão ao braço da outra e deu um beliscão que fez Shizuku dar um grunhido de surpresa e dor. Inevitavelmente ela olhou de volta para a outra, chocada com tal atitude:

― Sua boba ― disse Kasumi. ― Você não precisa fugir de mim desse jeito. ― Eu gosto de você, de tudo em você. Desde a falsa seriedade que você tenta manter na frente dos outros e que não me engana mais, até... Até... Aquele tipo de atitude.

Kasumi sentiu o calor no pescoço e rosto crescer perigosamente enquanto falava. Estava sendo sincera, talvez demais pra variar, mas não se arrependia de suas palavras. Shizuku ainda lhe encarava, atônita, seu rosto também vermelho:

― Eu... ― a atriz parecia perdida nas palavras. ― Você é mesmo a mais fofa de todas, Kasumi-san.

― Eee? P-Por que isso agora? ― perguntou Kasumi, porém, ao invés de responder com palavras, Shizuku lhe abraçou. ― Shizukooo

― Porque é verdade ― disse Shizuku, rindo-se e apertando a outra nos seus braços. ― E-Ei! Kasumi-san!

Kasumi estava absolutamente envergonhada com aquela situação, e atacou a namorada com cócegas dentro do abraço. Shizuku relutou e tentou lhe devolver as cócegas, mas elas apenas conseguiram se agitar o suficiente para cair no gramado logo ao lado do banco. Uma queda espetacular, mas, ainda bem, bem pequena. Kasumi ergueu-se sobre os braços e se viu sobre a outra. As duas arfavam pelo esforço das cócegas e tinham os rostos corados:

― Quero que você sempre me mostre quem você é, Shizuko ― disse Kasumi, num tom bem mais contido. ― Kasumin jamais se cansaria de ver todas as nuances suas.

― Kasumi.... san.

Claro que elas já havia se beijado antes. Não tantas vezes quanto secretamente Kasumi desejava, mas em boa parte isso era culpa dela mesma. Por isso, dessa vez, pela primeira vez, foi ela quem se inclinou sobre a outra. Um beijo que começou quase desajeitado, mas que logo se tornou carinhoso e delicado. Parte de si dizia para Kasumi conter-se, mas ela calou essa voz e tomou a iniciativa de aprofundar o beijo, conquistando um suspiro de surpresa e satisfação da namorada.

Talvez as duas devessem criar coragem e mostrar mais de si mesmas uma para a outra, afinal.


	7. Karin e Ai [General]

Karin e Ai estava na sala do clube, sentadas lado a lado na frente do computador. Respondiam uma entrevista por texto direcionada ao Diver Diva. Karin já tinha dado uma entrevista para aquele portal online sobre idols, então estava acostumada ao tom brincalhão das perguntas:

― "Qual a melhor maneira de recepcionar sua pessoa especial depois de um longo dia?" ― ela leu na tela, sem conseguir esboçar um sorriso. ― Essa é fácil, 'com um beijo' ― digitou.

― Um beijo?! ― Ai engasgou ao seu lado. ― Mas também, que tipo de pergunta é essa né?

Karin voltou o rosto para a companheira de dupla, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. A Ai que estava acostumada não teria uma reação como aquela, muito menos teria ficado com as orelhas vermelhas daquele jeito. Um pensamento divertido dançou nos pensamentos de Karin:

― Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ai? ― perguntou, quase inocente. ― Já faz algum tempo que somos uma dupla e eu nunca te vi reagindo desse jeito a uma pergunta desse tipo. Você normalmente diria algo como 'Uma pergunta perfeita para a Idol Sexy, né' ― e ela fez uma imitação quase convincente da maneira sempre radiante da outra falar.

― Hã? Não aconteceu nada, eu só... Hahaha ― Ai pareceu ainda mais deslocada ao ser exposta daquela maneira. ― Acho que só não esperava uma dessas agora.

― Sei... ―disse Karin, nada convencida. ― Alguém especial andou te fazendo pensar em beijos?

― O que... N-Não! ― negou Ai, sendo tão óbvia que Karin não pode evitar dar uma risada. ― E-Ela não... Não é desse jeito...

Ok, aquilo tinha sido um pouco mais sincero do que Karin esperava, mas nada que não pudesse lidar:

― Tem certeza disso? Toda garota apaixonada sonha com essas coisas sabe ― disse a idol sexy, assumindo seu melhor tom de 'pessoa experiente'.

― Pensa é? ― a sinceridade de Ai em mostrar-se vulnerável era algo adorável, Karin tinha que admitir. Como sempre tinha imaginado, a loira era uma completa lerda com aquele tipo de assunto. ― Digo...

― Claro que sim ― disse Karin, enfática. Sem aviso, ela segurou o queixo de Ai, encarando-a de perto. ― Tenho certeza que ela sonha com o dia em que você vai segurá-la desse modo, olhando fundo nos seus olhos, para então...

Ai estava completamente vermelha, mas Karin podia levar a brincadeira um pouco mais ainda. Ela aproximou o rosto lentamente, ilustrando seu ponto com quase perfeição. Talvez tenha se excedido, pela proximidade, mas antes que qualquer incidente ocorresse, algo ainda pior aconteceu:

― Ara, Karin-chan e Ai-chan.

A voz de Kanata foi seguida de mais passos e algumas exclamações:

― Eeeee, o que vocês estão fazendo?! ― escandalizou-se Kasumi ao passo que Ai quase caiu da cadeira, se jogando para trás. As quatro integrantes do Qu4rtz estavam a entrada da sala do clube.

― A-A-Ah.... ― Ai parecia incapaz de falar qualquer coisa coerente. Karin, por sua vez, ajeitou a postura e levantou, elegante.

― Só uma pequena lição sexy, nada demais ― ela disse, com naturalidade. Ela então caminhou até a escandalizada Kasumi. ― Se quiser posso te ensinar também, Kasumi.

― N--Não precisa! ― disse a aluna do primeiro ano, recuando quase assustada quando Karin fez menção de segurar seu queixo. Karin aproveitou a oportunidade para trocar um olhar breve com Emma, e piscar para ela, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

Ai ainda tentava se recuperar do momento de constrangimento. Salvou o texto da entrevista e fechou o arquivo para que fosse continuado depois e levantou. Karin percebeu claramente que ela evitou olhar na direção de Rina:

― Bom, ainda preciso correr um pouco antes de dar a tarde por encerrada, se me dão licença ― disse a loira, saindo da sala incrivelmente rápido.

― Tá aí uma cena que não se vê sempre ― comentou Kanata indo até a mesa redonda do clube e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras perto da janela.

― Vou preparar o chá para nós então ― disse Emma, indo até o canto onde deixavam os lanches guardados.

Karin foi ajudar a namorada, mas não antes de trocar um olhar com Rina e dar-lhe também uma piscada travessa. Ela era incapaz de ler a expressão vazia da outra, mas torceu para que ela tivesse entendido sua intenção.


	8. Yuu [Explicit]

Yuu arfava ao afastar-se. Seu coração batia acelerado no peito e o calor era quase insuportável, mesmo que a noite estivesse fria. Por um momento ela tentou lembrar-se de onde estava e também tentou controlar o que seus instintos gritavam para que fizesse.

Mas, mesmo havendo um mínimo de capacidade sua de controle, a pessoa logo ali consigo não parecia nenhum pouco disposta a recuar:

― Yuu-chan... ― Ayumu segurou o tecido da camiseta que Yuu usava como pijama, mantendo-a próximo. Seus olhos de íris amareladas refletiam o brilho da luminária da mesa ainda acesa, e deixavam evidente a mensagem já clara pelos seus gestos.

Estavam sozinhas na casa de Yuu naquela noite. Ayumu tinha vindo fazer-lhe companhia, como tantas vezes. Só que, diferente de todas as vezes, agora as duas estavam deitadas sobre o futon arrumado para a visitante, ofegantes depois de uma troca de beijos intensa.

O cenário era perfeito demais e fazia Yuu arrepiar. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo não era outro dos seus sonhos da madrugada:

― Ayumu... ― disse a garota de cabelos pretos e pontas coloridas, encarando a namorada. ― Nós deveríamos...

― Eu sei ― apressou-se Ayumu em dizer. Elas sequer tinham jantado ainda. Tinham decidido arrumar o quarto para depois e ver se ficava bom apenas com a luminária da mesa. Estavam conversando e rindo, quando de repente não estavam mais. Yuu sinceramente não conseguia lembrar como tinha indo parar no futon. Em seu corpo apenas as sensações bem reais de excitação que o contato apaixonado de Ayumu tinha despertado. ― Mas...

Ayumu tinha o rosto corado, a respiração irregular e os lábios entreabertos de maneira quase irresistível. Tentando controlar a respiração, Yuu percebeu que talvez não estivesse realmente em estado muito distinto. Sua mente dizia para se levantar, mas seu corpo ainda estava sobre o da outra, com os braços apoiados ao lado do seu corpo:

Ayumu levou as mãos até o rosto e pescoço de Yuu, puxando-a quase inquisitivamente. Yuu não pode resistir, ou não quis. Os beijos foram retomados com um suspiro ruidoso de cada uma. Yuu deixou-se apoiar nos cotovelos, o corpo recostando-se outra vez no da outra. Ayumu envolveu seus ombros num abraço necessitado e entrelaçou os pés nas pernas dela.

A sensação das línguas se acariciando era viciante. O calor se espalhava pelo corpo de Yuu, queimando especialmente na pélvis. Sem disfarce, Ayumu desceu uma das mãos ao quadril de Yuu e lhe puxou, fazendo o movimento com seus próprio quadril para que colidissem ao máximo:

― A-Ayumu! ― Yuu exclamou entre os beijos, perdendo o fôlego. ― Isso é....

― Yuu-chan, Yuu-chan...

― Calor demais ― sentenciou Yuu, erguendo-se para puxar a camiseta para fora de si de qualquer jeito. Ayumu encarou-lhe com espanto, mas também com algo a mais.

De forma bem menos abrupta, ela levou a mão aos botões do pijama rosa e desfez cada um, sem pressa. Yuu, sentada sobre os quadris desta, observava hipnotizada enquanto a pele da outra ia se revelando. Tiveram que se separar para que Ayumu sentasse também sobre o futon e tirasse a peça. Em nenhum momento ela deixou de observar os olhos verdes da namorada:

― Yuu-chan... Eu... Q-Quero, isto...

A garota de cabelos pretos engoliu em seco e apertou as mãos que tremiam. Aquilo era real e era mais incrível do que qualquer fantasia que já tivesse criado para o momento. Ayumu, os o olhar carregado da mesma paixão que a sua tinha um quê quase melancólico e os instantes de silêncio apenas acentuavam essa impressão:

― S-Se você não quiser, t-tudo bem, eu... ― Ayumu disse por fim, cobrindo-se com os braços. Yuu sentiu-se uma estúpida por ter ficado sem reação logo naquele momento.

― Espera, Ayumu ― disse ela, em alerta, levando as mãos aos ombros da namorada. ― E-Eu também... Ayumu...

Yuu sentia-se mais do que nunca uma negação em comunicar-se com palavras. Porém, para sua sorte, Ayumu lhe conhecia melhor do que ninguém e apenas seu gesto e seu olhar foi o bastante para que ela entendesse sua intenção. Seu rosto voltou a se iluminar com um sorriso que era um dos mais belos que Yuu já vira:

― Obrigada, Yuu-chan ― disse ela, indo na direção da outra, beijando-a e derrubando-a contra o futon. Yuu foi pega de surpresa, mas não teve como resistir também.

Ayumu beijou-lhe com mais paixão do que até então, tornando difícil até de respirar. Então desceu para seu pescoço e colo. Yuu deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando sentiu as mãos da namorada tocaram seus seios desnudos. Ayumu agia com segurança incrível para quem certamente também fazia aquilo pela primeira vez. Mesmo a maneira como suas coxas se entrelaçavam parecia proposital e a maneira como a garota de cabelos salmão se movia deixava isso evidente. Yuu sentiu o estimulo através do tecido da bermuda e não conseguiu evitar reagir e buscar mais daquilo.

Com total controle da situação, Ayumu deliciou-se da pele de Yuu o quanto achou necessário para então decidir que deveriam descartar o restante das peças de roupa. Estavam arruinadas, teriam que usar outra coisa para dormir depois de tanta umidade manchar os tecidos. Estavam por fim completamente nuas.

― Ayumu... ― disse Yuu, observando a figura bela sobre si. ― Eu te amo.

― Yuu-chan... ― a expressão de felicidade de Ayumu era genuína e mesmo discretas lágrimas surgiram aos cantos do seus olhos. ― Eu também te amo. Eu sempre te amei, sempre te amarei.

Se abraçaram, sentindo a sensação do corpo quente contra o seu. Yuu não conseguiu conter um gemido quando a coxa macia de Ayumu tocou-lhe diretamente. Sem soltar do abraço, Ayumu posicionou-se com exatidão, guiando de algum modo a coxa de Yuu para si mesma. Começou a mover os quadris e a reação de ambas foi imediada.

Yuu jamais tinha sentindo algo como aquilo. O contato lhe eletrificava e fazia buscar mais, movendo seus próprios quadris de encontro a Ayumu. Esta por sua vez gemia seguidamente, baixinho, um som que parecia ressoar dentro de Yuu, lhe fazendo tensionar mais e mais. Havia uma necessidade e júbilo tão sinceros nas reações de Ayumu que ficou claro quando ela foi chegando mais e mais perto do clímax. Yuu em si sequer conseguiu compreender que estava perto até que Ayumu arfou no seu ouvido:

― Yuu-chan, eu vou... vou...

― A-Ayumu....!

Os movimentos de ambas se tornou errático. Yuu um pouco adiantada, mas o seu orgasmo foi longo e muito forte ao ponto que não conseguiu apreender exatamente quando Ayumu lhe acompanhou no clímax absoluto. Suas vozes baixas perderam um tanto do controle no momento, mas não conseguiram prestar atenção a isso.

Permaneceram unidas, os corpos quentes, suados e anestesiados. Adormeceram por alguns minutos sem nem perceber. Posteriormente acordaram espirrando devido ao frio, mas nada afetou o felicidade genuína que sentiam após aquele ato a tanto esperado.


	9. Setsuna [Teen and Up]

Ninguém precisava dizer para Setsuna que algo tinha acontecido. Yuu e Ayumu não se largavam desde entraram no clube para a breve conversa que o grupo teria naquela tarde livre.

O Doukoukai tinha feito um minilive no começo da semana, portanto estavam tirando o restante da semana sem práticas mais pesadas. Naquele dia em particular, não tinham sequer mensagens para responder, então a reunião acabou sendo apenas um ponto para que se encontrassem antes de ir para atividades próprias.

Aos olhos da ex-presidente do conselho estudantil, o que mais parecia é que aquela seria a tarde para os casais do clube terem encontros. Emma e Karin foram as primeiras a sair. Ai e Rina iriam ao arcade e tinham convidado Shizuku e Kasumi. Ayumu e Yuu recusaram o convite dando uma desculpa qualquer sobre Ayumu querer ver uma loja que ficava longe do arcade.

E em todo o momento Yuu e Ayumu seguravam as mãos de maneira discreta, mas totalmente evidente aos olhos de Setsuna. A idol desviou os olhos para tentar aplacar os sentimentos ruins que tomavam conta de si quando observava. A solidão e dor já tinham penetrado por completo nos seus pensamentos fazendo-a sequer conseguir lembrar se tinha algo para fazer naquela tarde:

― Er... Setsuna-san? ― chamou uma voz hesitante que quase assustou esta.

― Ah, Shioriko-san ― disse Setsuna, fazendo um gesto de cumprimento quando a outra sentou-se ao seu lado.

― A reunião já acabou? ― perguntou Shioriko, virando-se para ver Yuu sendo arrastada para fora do clube por Ayumu. Setsuna fez uma careta evidente e olhou para baixo.

― Sim. Não tinha realmente nada importante para hoje ― falou Setsuna, com uma voz derrotada. Ai acenou para elas a caminho da saída.

― Entendo ― falou Shioriko, a sua postura sempre impecável. ― Pelo menos isso significa que teremos um pouco mais de tempo, né?

― Como é? ― perguntou Setsuna, sendo pega de surpresa e olhando para a presidente do grêmio, interrogativa.

― Ah, claro. Me desculpe ― pediu Shioriko, desviando o olhar. ― É que, nós tínhamos conversado depois do minilive, sobre minha falta de conhecimento do mundo das school idols. Provavelmente você não se lembra, claro.

― Verdade ― disse Setsuna, ajeitando a postura. ― Eu prometi que iria te ensinar tudo sobre school idols, né? Eu tinha esquecido, me desculpe, Shioriko-san.

― Tudo bem, mesmo ― disse Shioriko. ― Podemos fazer isso uma próxima vez.

― Não, não. Vamos, vai ser ótimo falar sobre todo esse mundo ― disse Setsuna, sorrindo com um tom de desculpas evidente. ― Aqui no clube tem material mais do que o suficiente para começar, e além disso os vídeos dos grupos estão todos online.

― Ótimo ― disse a aluna do primeiro ano, parecendo animar-se.

― Er... Você quer ir para algum lugar para podemos conversar? Talvez uma cafeteria?

― Pensei... Se não poderia ser na minha casa ― sugeriu Shioriko, um pouco hesitante. ― O ambiente é espaçoso e podemos colocar música sem problemas.

― Legal, perfeito! ― concordou Setsuna, levantando, com toda a animação do mundo.

A casa de Shioriko era do tipo tradicional e também enorme. Por dentro havia uma mescla elegante com cômodos tradicionais, mas o estilo era inteiro tradicional. O quarto da presidente do conselho estudantil era impecável. Setsuna sentiu-se quase como um inseto deslocado diante de tanta perfeição, mas Shioriko fez o máximo para que ela ficasse a vontade. Uma empregada trouxe chá e elas começaram a folhear as revistas que Setsuna trouxera do clube:

― Bom, as school idols existem há muito tempo ― ela começou, imaginando-se como uma professa do curso de formação superior em história de idols. ― Mas podemos dizer que o grande 'boom' aconteceu com o surgimento do Love Live, a maior competição nacional de grupos de school idols.

Shioriko ouvia tudo atentamente e fazia notas em um caderninho. Realmente parecia uma aula, então Setsuna logo mudou o foto para verem clipes dos mais famosos:

― Ah, essa música é demais né~ ― disse Setsuna ao final do seu clipe favorito. ― Eu nunca vou me cansar de ver de novo e de novo essa coreografia~

Shioriko parecia realmente admirada da performance, mas sua reação não foi exatamente o que a outra esperava. Ao invés de algum comentário sobre a música, a presidente do grêmio simplesmente deu uma risada contida muito fofa:

― Hã? ― Setsuna estranhou, voltando-se para ela. Estavam sentadas lado a lado diante do notebook.

― Me desculpe ― pediu Shioriko, contendo o riso. ― É que... Você realmente se emociona com essas coisas né, Setsuna-san.

― Bom, é... ― disse esta, coçando atrás da cabeça, sem jeito e também dando uma risada. ― Eu não consigo ficar séria com esses assuntos.

― Isso é ótimo ― disse Shioriko. ― Você parecia muito séria para Yuki Setsuna quando cheguei no clube hoje.

Aquele comentário era algo que a garota de longos cabelos escuros não esperava ouvir. Ela demorou algum tempo para conseguir dizer algo:

― Não esperava que alguém reparasse.

― Eu reparei ― disse Shioriko, sem hesitar.

As duas se encararam. Claro que em algum canto de suas mentes o segredo que dividiam se fazia presente. Mas, naquele momento, elas podiam se ver perfeitamente, diferente de todas as vezes em que se esconderam no armário da sala do conselho.

Ainda assim, os olhos cinzentos e os olhos vermelhos se encararam, assim como os seus lábios e outra vez uns aos outros. Sem dizer nada, ambas se inclinaram devagar deixando que as batidas de seus corações talvez confusos, talvez assustados, preenchessem seus ouvidos. Seus rostos se aproximaram, as pontas dos seus narizes se tocaram e seus olhos se tornaram semicerrados, quase fechados. Setsuna sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

E as duas batidas na porta do quarto fizeram ela ter certeza disso. Se afastaram como se tivesse levado um choque antes da porta abrir e a empregada aparecesse oferecendo um novo bule de chá de doces. Shioriko conseguiu responder-se com uma expressão e voz perfeitamente calmas, mas Setsuna ficou com com a cara praticamente enfiada no notebook, pesquisando qualquer música para colocar a seguir.

Aquilo quase tinha acontecido. Na verdade teria acontecido se não fosse a interrupção. Ainda que já tivessem feito coisas muito piores na penumbra, Setsuna se sentia afetada por aquilo como se jamais tivessem se beijado.

É que daquela vez tinha quase sido fora da sombras e isso fazia toda a diferença.


End file.
